Fading In The Distance
by Psych94
Summary: This is my new story, its about where Keely gets stalked by a 21 year old Phil.
1. The Beginning

OK, we all know that Keely Teslow is a hot, young, teenager. She has gorgeous blond hair, beautiful green eyes, she's tan and tall. She's every guy's dream. So what happens when she has a stalker? What happens when Mr. Perfect Phil Diffy isn't her angel in the beginning?

One day Keely is skipping a regular cafeteria lunch to go to the hot Chill and Spill with her friends. It's a usual day and they're all talking and chilling, when its time to leave, Keely accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "No problem!" The gorgeous brunette guy replied. As soon as he laid his honey brown eyes on her, he knew that that was it. He had to have her and know everything about her. He forgot about his meal and followed her back to the school. He snuck in and followed her to every single one of her classes. He didn't care if she was 17 and he was 21, he found his true love at first sight. He knew she wouldn't fall for him, sure they could talk and date but he knew that it wouldn't last too long that way. He had to force it on her until she finally realized that they were meant to be.

As the day ended and she headed home, he followed along, just a few cars behind. He had the technology to turn himself invisible, so he did just that. He watched her through her window, and when she went to get a shower, he snuck in, took her cell phone, and copied her number into his cell phone. When he was done he hurried out to finish watching his love. When Keely got out of the shower, she hurried up and got ready to go out with her best friend Devon. They were going to get matching arm tattoos. Of course, a ying to his yang type of tattoo. She already had a butterfly tattoo on her lower back, a nose ring, and a belly ring. She had the body for it all. Devon and Keely got their tattoos and Phil hated it. He wanted to hit her right then and there for doing that. She obviously was too stupid to feel their connection. But he knew that he had to wait for the perfect timing.

She would sometimes notice a silver sports car wherever she was. She got suspicious but just told herself that she was being paranoid. As 8 months went by, he would know more about her and become more jealous of the people she hung around. One afternoon, she was at the Chill and Spill as usual when she got a call from a strange number in which she did not recognize. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello, Keely?" He asked.

"Yes this is her. Who is this?"

"Keely, I'm Phil. I have been following you for 8 months." He said bluntly

"Guys I will be right back." She said as she quickly ran into an empty room

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked Phil

"No its not, you've seen my silver sports car around."

And just then is when her heart stopped and she thought she was going to die of fear. "What do you want?" She asked scared out of her mind

"Meet me here at the Chill and Spill at 5, tomorrow."

"And what happens if I don't?" She asked fearing what the answer would be

"Something bad." He replied and hung up

She walked back out to her friends and said, "Uh guys, I don't feel so good, I'm going to head home."

When she got home she took some Tylenol and fell asleep fearing tomorrow at 5.

**OK guys, please tell me what you think of this which means REVIEW!**


	2. Undercover Escape

When Keely awoke, she forgot all about Phil, but that was until she caught a glimpse of his sports car outside her window. Since it was only noon, she thought she would take a nice, long, bubble bath. By the time she was done, it was 1 so she did her hair, makeup, and picked out an outfit. Its not that she wanted to look pretty for him, its just that's how she's always been. She was never one to go out of the house without making herself look good. She watched a little bit of TV and then left to meet him.

There she sat in the booth just watching the rain fall. But then someone came over and sat across from her. "Keels?" he said which made her head turn his way, "So you're Phil?" she asked

"Yeah, I am. I think that now that we're both here, it's important for you to get to know me just as much as I know you." "So ask me anything."

"How much do you know about me?" she asked

"A lot and we'll get to that later."

"Alright, why have you been following me?" she asked

"Because I love you" he said as he tried to stroke her cheek but she turned

"Did we even meet?"

"You skipped school I guess and came here. You bumped into me. I saw you and knew that you were the one. So I followed you everywhere. When you took a shower, I snuck in and copied your number."

She gasped, "Now I remember. Why couldn't you just have taken the easier approach? Why couldn't you just have made a conversation with me?" she asked a little angry now

"For me, this is the easier approach. This way, you're fully mine; you'll learn not to try to get out of the relationship."

"There is and will be no relationship."

"There will be. I want you to come on a date with me tomorrow at Baja. We can dance a little and get some drinks. If you don't come, something bad will happen to you. I don't want to have to hurt you."

She giggled at how he thought he could order her around. "I'm not going. If you don't like it, tough." She said that and then splashed her drink in his face and walked away

She headed home and got ready to head out to a party with her date. She was in a mood where she didn't give a damn about Phil nor was she afraid of him. She wasn't going to be treated like shit anymore.

When her date picked her up, they had a nice one minute make out. "Damn girl!" he said after they were done. "Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah." She replied and then they headed out. When they started dancing she noticed Phil in his car watching. So she decided to put a little back into it. **(A/N: TRINA!!!!!!)**

When she got home she went straight to bed. But then she heard glass break and all of a sudden he held her down and covered her mouth. 'STILL DON'T WANT TO GO ON THAT DATE WITH ME? HUH?" he yelled as he quickly tied her up, taped her mouth, and stuck her with a little bit of morphine to help her sleep

When she woke up, she was tied up to a chair in an unfamiliar place. All of a sudden Phil walked in. "Morning sleepy head." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She started to cry, "Shhh baby, don't cry. Hey, stop. Once I can get to trust you, I can untie you. But however, I can rip the tape off now." And with that he quickly pulled as she winced a bit

"Do you want some food?" he asked

"No."

"Keely you have to eat."

"Maybe but I don't mind becoming an anorexic." And with that he hit her

"You're going to eat whether you like it or not."

"So that's how you get your way? You hit people? No wonder no one loves you. Go ahead, hit me again, I am numb to pain. Hell, you can kill me, it'll be a really late Christmas gift." She said

Instead of hitting her again, he just walked out to catch his thoughts while she caught hers and she hopefully calmed down. But then night hit and he said goodnight to her. Once he was out of the room, she quickly found a way to untie herself. When she did she found a way to open the old window up on the wall. Once she got it open, she quickly took a high jump down as quietly as she could. Once she was down, she jumped the fence and got to a busy road. On the busy road she hitch hiked a ride back to her dad's house.

**Yah ok so I'm done with this chapter. And I'm sorry but I've seen too many Lifetime movies that have contributed to my first story and this story! Yah so review or don't, I don't care.**


End file.
